


[translation]拔刀knives out

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [13]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1990s/pre-1995, Alcohol, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Substance Abuse, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 也许出于药物作用，Crash偶尔幻想他是另一个人。





	1. 我要你明白，他不会回来

**Author's Note:**

“——Crash，起得来吗？”

“老天，现在什么也别问他。瞧这杂种。”

他在谁的床上？污迹斑斑，满是汗臭，气味像一千个健身房。可能吧。如果足够清醒，嗅觉也正常的话，他也许会那么想。

Crash只能在床垫上伸了伸胳膊，觉得粗糙的表面扎着他的皮肤。他发着抖，一整天里，这是最清晰的感觉，除此之外什么也做不了。今天早晨天晓得他吸了什么，所有的感觉都放大到极点。上回被Ginger用鞋碰了碰，他差点就硬了。

“绝对的，不过干活得等到今晚或是明早呢。那会儿他该回过神来了。”

老天爷，这帮杂种。就不能别来打扰他和这个世界的神交吗？——更别说这里还有夭折的无数灵魂呢。毫无疑问，他现在正在干这个呢，只要能说出完整的话，他一定让他们闭嘴。

他能感到指头下有什么在搏动，在床垫下，在墙壁里。他崇拜着，联系着这个操蛋的极乐世界。以人们所知最可悲的方式献上供品。酸楚刺痛着他的肌肉——乳酸或是毒品的作用——那是他把自己献祭给人类悲剧的无尽漩涡的标记。

只有一个灯泡勉强照着房间。但还是显得太亮。

“行，不管怎样，你来收拾，把他弄醒——怎么都行，我不管。”

Crash躺在海底，盯着发霉裂缝的天花板。他的四肢像压着磨盘，而他只想让人把那石头挂在脖子上。


	2. 抓老鼠

“你觉得这个星期他们会去突袭毒品库？”

他的上线一脸怀疑。他们老是这样。

我，德尔斐①的神使，没有收取任何报酬来兜售谎言。我咀嚼着月桂叶②，但那些毫无半点理性的愚人仍旧一无所知，为了给他们该死的真实，我都做了什么。

老是被怀疑很烦人。也许哪天他们能给他派点其他的活干，而不是成天把新来的上线当猴耍。（不过新手们喜欢现金付账——这点还不错）

Crash懒洋洋地靠在便宜的塑料座椅上，伸长了腿，看着一脸紧张的女侍者来给他们点单。

“嗯，奶酪汉堡怎么样？双份泡菜。”

他的上线显然不懂怎样待人接物，更别说和人约会了。他手上婚戒的痕迹很完美，牢不可破。Crash咧嘴一笑，又给自己点了双份奶酪炸薯条。还有一杯粉色的柠檬水——为什么不呢，他好多年没喝过这种娘儿们喝的玩意了。

“Rust，你在听我说吗？”

“点单，白痴。可怜的姑娘还在等你拿主意呢。”Crash严厉地说。

“天……再来杯咖啡，谢谢。”

“我靠。抱歉甜心，不会落下你的小费的。”

虽然Crash穿着沉重的鞋子，还有纹身，女侍者还是向他挤出一个笑容，比对他面前那个衣冠楚楚，一本正经的男人友好多了。

“你不太会跟人打交道是不是？”Crash说，“毕了业就坐办公室？”

“你是来回答我问题的，Rust。别兜圈子。”

Crash轻蔑地笑了。“好一个别兜圈子。”他点起一支烟，慢悠悠地长吸了一口，打量着他的上线。那人显得很紧张，事情没有如他的愿——在这个餐馆里太引人注目了。（只是个该死的小餐馆，他只能勉强装作愿意来这地方。）熨得笔挺的衬衫，等等，还一次都没洗过，肯定是那人从——谁知道，哪个骚包的店买来之后头一次穿。

老天，他发誓这些人真是越来越不像样。彻头彻尾的警察。都不会隐藏气味来救自己的命。

虽然他很确定，那些人谁也不想这么干。

“好吧，”他慢悠悠地说，往前一靠，盯着那张代表法律的无名之脸。“你还想知道什么？”

Crash看到那张毫无经验的愚蠢面孔沉了下来。

“你刚才说，”还算运气好，他的上线把声音降低了，“会有一次袭击。”

“对。”

“说详细点。”

Crash瞪着天花板。他们谈这个的时候他已经嗑得一塌糊涂，也没怎么注意听……

他在口袋里摸索着。他的上线转开了目光。

女侍者端来了他点的菜（真心地一笑），给他的上线倒了一杯咖啡（挤出个假笑）就走开了。

薯条很不错，汉堡还凑合。Crash狼吞虎咽地吃起来。味浓又油腻，对他而言真是一顿美餐。上飞车党的沙加特美食指南③绝对没问题。

“告诉我，为什么还要留着你？”他的上线问，敌意越来越明显。很好，他终于明白自己的位置了。

"因为你跟你那帮一本正经的同事想跟平头百姓搞好关系，还找个饭馆请客？”Crash说，舔着手指。他看到上线脸上不以为然的表情。薯条有那么差吗？也许他还在节食呢。他特意慢慢地舔着中指，看着那个人越来越强的鄙夷神色。该死的老古板，他们这些人都一样。

“记住你来这儿干吗，Rust。你可以随便冒犯我，但看在上帝份上，做好你的工作。”

Crash沉吟了一下。他来这里是因为……他不得不来。（有些模糊的念头萦绕不去，让他不安，但他不去想它。）他用那只干净（点）的手从裤子口袋里捞出一张收据，斜眼看着。

整洁的笔迹。详实的细节。井井有条。（当然不是他的笔迹。Crash不太写字。没道理。）

“行啊，都在这儿了。”

Crash像打停战旗似的把那张纸在薯条篮子上挥来挥去，但他的上线伸手去拿的时候他刷地一下缩回了手。

“我们都知道这顿饭该你付账，但我还要些路费。”

他的上线有点气急败坏，但Crash只是优雅地叼着烟，把一口烟轻轻吹在他脸上。

“你知道我得为这五十分钟的消失找理由，要是不拿回点什么交差，他们会他妈的起疑心的。（你看过“法律与秩序”，懂这套吧？）再说我现在就想看到一笔不错的小费——你看着就像个小气鬼，那姑娘肯定记得你交际水平一流——咱们还是留点好印象吧。”

他们出了门，Crash把那几张数目可观的票子揉成一团塞进口袋，向周围看了看。天气很好，不太热。适合骑车。

他的上线在他后面走出来，直接上了自己的车，手里拿着那张油腻腻的收据。他们说定了下次会面的时间，就完了——没有告别，没有客套，什么都没有。（很公平，只是一种利益关系。虽然他们都是警察。但作为保护公众的群体，他们对别人的态度真是操蛋得可以。）

Crash有点奇怪，那警察为什么一直坚持叫他Rust。

 

① 德尔斐，Delphi，古希腊圣地，以阿波罗神庙闻名，古时每年在神庙中举行祭仪，由女祭司传达阿波罗的神谕。  
② 月桂，laurel，太阳神阿波罗的圣树。古希腊的祭仪上要先焚烧草药，使女祭司吸入烟雾，进入恍惚状态。   
③ 沙加特美食指南：Zagat Guide，美国餐厅介绍和评级指南，最早于1979年出版。


	3. 别往下看，把它塞进嘴里

Ginger正在一张斑斑点点的卡片上划粉。他用力吸了几口，然后把卡片递给Crash。这是质量保证。

药物在他气管里火辣辣地燃烧，Crash喘着气，闭上眼睛，靠在污迹斑斑的破沙发上。他全身瘫软，不受意识的控制。操，那对他来说根本不够——现在他抽一整条也嗨不起来。那确定了他一直怀疑、恐惧和渴望着的事：我已经死了，操，我他妈的是个死人。

“……好。”

他想像着Ginger的眼睛像往常一样在他身上游移。每次Crash像圣诞大餐似的瘫着，那鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋就管不住自己。

“兄弟，我不是一直在关照你么？”

“没错，一直都是，妈的，哈，哈，”

“你个忘恩负义的兔崽子，”Ginger咕哝着，又吸了一条粉，好像那只是空气似的，“——你今晚最好准备着，Miles可不爱等。”

“知道，杂种，”Crash说，简直算友好，“别把你那可爱的小屁股吓个半死，黄毛妞，Crash大爷会罩着你，晚上还会给你唱个操蛋的摇篮曲——”

Ginger转过脸来，伸手猛推了一把Crash的胸口。Crash的后脑撞在那个唯一稳当的扶手上（当然），他骂了起来，后背酸痛。

“我操——”

Crash眼前一片模糊，但他能感觉到Ginger的膝盖挤进他的大腿中间，压着他的胯部。那比往常慢多了。他的锐气已经磨光了，或是Ginger对他的忍耐增长了，不管是哪一种，都不怎么让人高兴。

Ginger把手伸进他的裤子，Crash呻吟起来。（那里除了一支“大枪”之外就没什么地方了，如果Crash能这么说。）

“你老觉得能侥幸逃掉是不，”Ginger难以置信地喊，眼里闪着肮脏的光。

Crash盯着他，冷笑一声，粗野地挺起胯，“没错，兄弟。”

他看见Ginger骂了几声我要操烂你的屁股，就从半软变得铁硬，扯开Crash的裤子，因为那是Ginger和法律保障中间的最后一道屏障。Ginger的手掐住Crash的臀，把他脸朝下按在满是汗臭的沙发上。那一点也不舒服，而且可能更糟。（他可能被从里到外翻个个，还会扯掉他的蛋，等等）Crash急促地喘着气，努力把自己抽离，超脱地看着Ginger操他，计算着Crash能忍受的最大程度的疼痛，和他为满足Ginger的自尊而必须表现出的最少量的欲求。因为这也是一种利益关系，而且该死，他至少得干得有点价值。 

他多少明白这个，而且恨它。Crash需要别人给他点教训，而这取决于可怜的Ginger——那个被他耍了的家伙。他的痛苦是咎由自取。Crash如此痛苦，以至于一星期至少三次，他踉跄着，喘息着，浑身淤青，头晕目眩，之后又弹回原状，像以前一样满嘴大话。因为那个傻瓜永远不长记性，而且该死的，他运气好，有个Ginger这样的兄弟关照他。

所有这一切，Crash事先都知道，知道偷盗天火的代价。带着死人的狞笑，延长着普罗米修斯痛苦的轮回。

有一天Crash明白他相信这是自己应得的惩罚，那吓坏了他。


	4. 只有这样你才知道我说了实话

持枪抢劫另一处帮派地盘上的毒品库，这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，但每回都他妈的一样蠢。

即使是现在，这些声音还在Crash脑子里响个不停。

“报告，有帮派成员寻衅滋事，Vega区，两名白人男性。”

“收到，A17小队正在该街区L9，正在前往该地，预计七分钟内到达。”

“发生冲突。他们似乎正要去一个已知藏毒地点。跟进，保持警惕。”

他们挤进那所房子，Ginger撞在他身上，手里拿着枪。 那狗窝里有几个黄头发的毒虫，呆愣的眼神和他自己一模一样，把Crash从幻觉中拽了出来。

他拔出枪，下意识地把另两个房间清空。几个脏兮兮的小子，一个叫个不停的老女人，一个头快秃光的大块头暴徒，根本瞄不准。那杂种还没来得及摸到他的枪，Crash就一枪崩了他。完全是工作。

Ginger还在忙着收拾他的战利品，Crash盯着门口，准备应付更多麻烦。

“操，他们这的油水连我想的一半都没有，妈的怎么回事？”他们抓了个倒霉小子暴打一顿，想从他嘴里榨出点什么来，Ginger又给了他一脚。Ginger把他拖过来当盾牌，但那真他妈的笑话——他能保护的也就自己的一顿饭而已。

“该死，Ginger，” Crash大喊，“——有总比没有强！条子来之前我们得赶紧从这鬼地方出去——”

外面有动静和灯光，突然响起了一声警笛——但立刻就被截断了。

操。

Crash已经开始往房子后面移动，小声向Ginger发出警报。幸亏他已经让Toro跟着他们，在一个街区外晃荡。如果他们能得手就好——就算警察把这地方搜个遍，也抓不到他们—— 

楼上传来怒吼，还有拉枪栓的声音。

即使在这个时候，他的幻觉仍没有停止。

“收到。通讯员说这两人可能是嫌疑人，至少一人是重罪通缉犯。”

“A17小队在Dearth街，已到达。”

Crash猛地后退，面前的角落里伸出一支锯短的枪管。

“Ginger！”他举枪大喊。

“我看见他们了Crash，你先去给我蹚路听见没有——”

 

“我们听到他们进去了——确认发生枪击——”④

 

 

 

④ 这一段有许多警用代码，我按照网上查的英美通用警用代码和上下文内容尽量翻译了，如有错漏还请提出。


	5. 把他放进锅里

“你给我带什么来了，Rust？”

Crash呆呆地盯着他的上线。“没有。”

“没有？真的？你肯定能打听到点东西，下次交易？再次抢劫？”

Crash点了一根烟，很快地吸了一口，盯着面前的咖啡。空气很暖——咖啡都不冒热气了。但当他把咖啡拿到嘴边，还是很烫。

他的上线学他的样子伸手拿起自己的咖啡喝了一口。他皱了皱眉，马上把它放下了。（好像Crash没注意到似的。Crash的确注意到了。）

他们都没开口。Crash一脸疲惫，宿醉未消，没心情说话。而他的上线太蠢想不出怎样重新安排。这案子里他已经得到想要的了。但沉默明显影响了他的上线；他清了清嗓子，不时地摆弄自己的袖口。（没人关心，Crash轻蔑地想。你显摆给谁看？）

“那Vega区的袭击是怎么回事？顺便说一句，消息挺详细。”

“还没听说。可能他们没找到想要的东西。”

“哼，你知道吗，这回他们可真砸了。”

Crash耸耸肩。“所以什么也没透给我。”

“可能。”

他的上线往周围看了一眼，往前靠了靠。“如果你听说了什么，一定告诉我。这事很重要。”

Crash抬起眉毛。“出事了？”

“枪战。”

Crash叹了口气，不屑地挥了挥手里的烟。“那地方一直是个烫手山芋，伙计。”

他的上线没理他，继续说。“——那个两人小队到那儿没多久就发了代码3，请求支援。”

代码3，紧急情况。

“一个巡警到那地方的后门，落入交叉火力——他死了，Rust。”

Crash看向他。认真地看。

“……操。”他说，声音空洞。

“是啊，该死，如果你听说了什么，告诉我——我们得知道那天夜里发生了什么。”


	6. 他的血冻结了，不该把它浪费

在人脑袋上开洞给了Crash极大的成就感。这需要技术。

但枪战，什么技术也不需要——Ginger似乎故意逮着机会就来证明这点。

“他妈的给我回来，你这——”Crash叫骂着，碎灰泥掉在他头上。

Ginger在他前面弯腰躲避，大喊一声，踢中一个拿霰弹枪的家伙。那人伸着手往前扑倒。Crash结果了他。

“你知道吗，我们是超级恶棍组合。”

“——妈的，我们得出去。”

Crash一边往楼梯左边移动，一边注意着楼上，计划着下一步行动。楼上的人暂时没动静了。大概正等着Ginger和他伸出头去，好一枪轰掉他们的头。

“真的兄弟。我们就是天杀的炸弹。”

“俏皮话留着以后说吧。”Crash说，往上指了指。他听见不止一个声音，因此至少有一个人在听着。谁知道楼上的人有什么武器，说不定会扔下个手榴弹——

Ginger摇着头，咧着嘴笑着，示意Crash上楼去。当然是想让他占据有利地形。 Crash怒气冲冲地瞪着他，这个狗娘养的懒鬼。（他知道Crash比他强，而且除此之外，只要前面有什么挡路，Ginger很乐意把Crash扔出去当挡箭牌。Crash多半没有退路，除非想在他的余生里都被看成个软蛋……）

Crash更想拿了战利品就走人，但他不想被人在背后打黑枪。不管是那些黑帮分子，还是Ginger。

Crash最后检查了一遍底楼，举着枪，开始爬上那死亡陷阱似的楼梯，希望Ginger多少能掩护他。

如果你能呼叫支援，如果你有搭档，如果你是个该死的正常人，这一切就不会发生。

他的后背紧靠着墙，都快贴上了。

他在对方还没发现之前看见了第一个人，一个细微的动作，衣服擦着墙的声音。

Crash向对方胸前开了两枪。那人的身体反射性地向后栽倒，Crash往后一缩，头边的墙上比两秒钟前添了几个弹孔。

幸运的是楼梯不是正对着房间——前面是一条小走廊，他有地方隐蔽，不至于让人直接干掉。那个死人已经没动静了，但他现在能看到这人原来是躲在一个门道里。

Crash仔细查看着阴影处。没有用。他只能碰运气——更糟的是他的弹药已经不足了——

真酷，皮提亚⑤，无论如何，你都从不听从自己的预言。

Crash向前猛冲，奔过刚刚咽气的尸体。

枪声和怒吼在后面响起，但没挡住他，他举着枪冲进了一个房间。

那儿有个手无寸铁的姑娘。她举起手，他冲她开了一枪。

门边还有一把枪。Crash把它捡起来。他该考虑些别的，但现在满脑子只想到谢天谢地有补充弹药了。

他听见还有人在移动，大厅里有沉重的脚步声——或许不是有意的，只是几个肥佬罢了。

Crash像只老虎似的伏在门道里，对第一个进来的人开了枪。一枪打中他的下巴，再两枪把他放倒。（他的确是个肥佬。）

另一个人想往大厅的另一个方向逃跑，不幸的是他靠得太近了——Crash几乎没移动枪口就射中了他的胳膊。他甩着胳膊后退，Crash移动位置，再次射击，眼都没眨一下。

楼上安全了，他叫Ginger上来，几乎不记得自己说了什么。

Ginger像条鲨鱼似的游过来，挨个搜查房间，找毒品和现金。Crash喊他快走，他们现在真得走了。

Crash最后经过那些尸体的时候，Ginger抓住他的肩膀把他推下楼。Crash挪动着步子，好像身体不是自己的——还举着枪，本能地奔跑着。如果他们能找到Toro，回到他们的地盘，就平安无事了——

——Ginger拉开后门，笑着——

——Crash干掉个条子。

像个黑帮分子似的被射中了喉咙。

Ginger呆呆地瞪着他。

Crash也瞪着Ginger。他张着嘴，但一声也发不出。

片刻之后，Ginger咧嘴笑起来。“我说什么来着，杂种？”

Crash想到的只是，操他妈的，得把指纹抹掉，找个死掉的黑帮，把他的爪子印上去。

还想，幸好那不是我的枪。

 

 

⑤ 皮提亚：Pythia，古希腊德尔斐城阿波罗神殿的女主祭司。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 告诉我，你们有没有想到这个？我很好奇哦。


	7. 如果你是条狗，希望他们在出生时就把你淹死

“操，你这会儿怎么回事，Crash。”

他费了好大劲把眼睛睁开——眼皮像有千斤重，都是药物、酒精和困倦（或更像是恐惧）的作用。Crash不确定。他不知道那是种什么感觉。

你当然知道。

你。

该死的。

骗子。

你躺着， 悲哀者⑥，昏天黑地，人事不省，——被你的职责压倒，是职责，也是你腐坏的灵魂。 

有什么液体泼在他脸上，Crash喘着气睁开眼睛，往后缩。Ginger俯视着他，手里拿着半瓶啤酒，咧着嘴笑着。怪不得他眼睛刺痛——混蛋。

“嘿，没时间挺尸了，今晚有些兄弟要来耍耍，请你一顿酒—— 你可要把他们惹毛了。”

“滚蛋，Ginger，”Crash呻吟着，抹了把脸。“——你他妈的给我抽了什么？还以为我瞎了呢——”

“你说话太伤人了兄弟，”Ginger把Crash拽起来，“——我特地给你准备的——庆祝专用，星级大厨级的。”

“没什么可庆祝的，兄弟，不过就是又一天。”

Ginger笑了，他今天显得特别活跃——根本不像需要一场狂欢来抚慰受伤心灵的样子。“你说话真像个坏种。还记得你干掉了多少杂种？简直就像他妈的终结者，伙计。来嘛，兄弟们还等着呢。”

Crash不知道他吃了什么，但他胃里很不舒服。“就几杯，”他说，但心思完全不在这儿。他觉得快病了。

“这才是我的好伙计。”Ginger在他背上拍了一掌。

Crash踉跄着摔倒了。

Ginger没来得及抓住他，跟其他时候一样，他的第一反应是大笑。

“我看你还得再来点‘Ginger特别套餐’。”

“不，我——”

Crash还没设法爬起来，Ginger就从外衣口袋里掏出一个猎枪弹壳，鬼知道从哪来的。他磕出一点在虎口上，伸到Crash鼻子下面。

拒绝会很无礼。

你为什么来这儿？

你的工作是什么？

他的内脏好像在融化，似乎全身唯一有知觉的就是他的指尖，眼皮，和牙齿末端。（那些地方怎么会有感觉？）

好吧，他现在彻底爬不起来了。

“妈的，Ginger，”Crash嘟囔着，“这玩意真恶心——”

“嘘，你会好的，”Ginger把Crash拉起来，完全没必要把他搂得那么紧。他的手可不老实。Crash能感到Ginger的手在他臀部和胯部游移。那个色鬼。

“就像你说的只喝几杯，你喝够了我会把你弄回来。”

“Ginger——”

“操你伙计，你该感谢我。”

Crash可能在那里喝了酒，但他不记得喝了多少，他记得Ginger把他拉出去，那里有烟味，新鲜空气，模糊的人影围着火堆。Crash不记得都碰见了谁，但俏皮话滔滔不绝，就像呼吸一样自然。虽然完全是不着边际的胡扯——毕竟人人都知道他的名声。

什么样的名声？

你到底是谁？

你还记得吗？

他模糊地记得说了些什么难听话，让闹够了的Ginger把他拖走，回到河口的狗窝，像条杂种狗叼着块偷来的牛排。（老天，他真觉得自己像块烂肉。）记得Ginger拉起他的头，让他吐在平底船外面。记得和Ginger扭打在一起，抓他的脸，倒在他身上，努力保持清醒。

Ginger把Crash扔在床上，把外套丢在椅子上。“别再逮着谁揍谁，你个刺头。”

“我可不想听你说这个。”Crash在床上咕哝着，他想甩掉外衣，但最后把衣服缠成一团，放弃了。他听见背后传来醉醺醺的笑声，知道——他就是知道——接下来的事。

“瞧瞧，”Ginger拖长了声音，走到床前。“——包得像个礼物。”

“——你老妈给的，”Crash粗鲁地笑了一声。但Ginger根本不在乎他的笑话。Ginger像拆掉房子外面的脚手架似的剥掉Crash的衣服。他把Crash的内裤扒下来的时候假装惊讶地吹了声口哨。（好像每次都是头一回——真可笑。他们已经过了那个阶段了。）

“你知道你是个坏种，Crash。绝对的。”

“干吗忽然说这个？快着点。”

“你会见谁杀谁？”

Crash没搭腔。Ginger以为他是什么人？他简直像吓到了。

“你最好记清楚谁是朋友，Crash，记住站哪边。你就是条疯狗，不过无所谓——我可不想哪天让Miles把你干掉。”

这简直是承认Ginger对别人也会有感情。这简直太诡异了。

但还没怕到停下手不去抚弄Crash的性器。

“赶紧的，操我。”Crash说，牙齿咯咯作响。他的胳膊动不了，内裤挂在脚腕上。Ginger应该像看到个加油站的婊子似的向他扑过来，但这会儿他表现得太小心，犹犹豫豫。Crash不需要——也不想要——这种感觉。

Crash根本不想要这种该死的勾搭手段。

“那枪战把你的老二给吓软了？”

这话起了作用。Ginger抓住Crash脑后的头发把他的脸按在那张破烂床垫上。

“你个狗娘养的，我现在就给你来个一对一示范，包你满意——”

Crash在Ginger用力插入他体内的时候呻吟出来。他的老二没怎么润滑过——很疼，但不知怎么的Ginger还是挤了进去（是酒精让他放松了，Crash知道。）以Crash再熟悉不过的方式快速又全无节奏地开始抽插。

但这次，Ginger也对Crash用了手。从后面抓住他，握紧他的阴茎撸动，就像在些按摩店里（有泰国姑娘的那种，整个是下流的噩梦）。当然，他的阴茎有了反应，Crash蠕动着，喘着气，一边被Ginger操着一边咒骂。他不想被激起性欲，不想感到自己也参与其中。

他的性器被Ginger摩擦着，毒品混乱了他的视觉，带来各种淫秽的感觉。（绝对是毒品的作用——他吸了什么怪东西，他知道，他就是知道。）Ginger在他身体里，充满了他，Crash奇怪Ginger为什么会觉得这是对一个疯子最好的惩罚。

疯狂……是一种神圣的天赋。是灵魂的释放。

哈。

Ginger紧握着他，好像能把他的生命挤出来，Crash颤抖着，一瞬间他的大脑一片黑暗。他的生命洒在床上，同时一些同样危险的东西充满了他。

他试图安慰自己，那感觉一点也不好。

太糟了，你没疯。还没有。

Ginger喘着粗气，在Crash脑后笨拙地拍了一下（好像他是只狗似的），把自己抽出来。他又大笑起来，Crash觉得自己的手攥成了拳头，眼睛发热。

无论如何，伙计，看看你都干了什么。

你活该。

你活该。

你活该。

……你一定要离开这鬼地方。

 

 

⑥ 悲哀者：vir dolorum, 拉丁文，来自罗马天主教圣经《武加大译本》，是早期基督教典籍中对受难基督的称呼。通常是裸露上身，有五处圣伤的耶稣形象。


	8. 砸碎他的头

两个箱子：钱，毒品。

“很简单，”Miles说过，“傻子也能干。”

让Crash去真是笑话。

不用说，那一点也不简单。不会干净，也不会容易，或任何能让这种交易显得简便易行的形容词。当然，他会带上几个人，但当那些坐在桌子对面的人知道你的名字，认得你的脸，而且对你恨之入骨的时候，那根本不会有任何保证。你也没法确定那些人是不是更想要那些毒品，而不是要你的命，或是开枪轰掉你的蛋，那是当时流行的做法。

Crash揉着胳膊，看着那个中间人。

“然后呢？”

“呃……货不错，不过还没Miles保证的那么好，我不知道。”

“什么意思？你想说啥？”

“我们要了，不过得砍掉个几千块——你们卖价太高。”

操，这家伙有六个他那么宽。Crash动都动不了，更别说跟他顶嘴了。Crash不会心存幻想——没有哪个傻子敢揩了铁军的油还回去见Miles。只要他还在乎他的胳膊腿，手指，胸口，牙齿那些东西的话。Crash慢慢地呼吸着，好像那是他的最后一口气。

“嘿伙计，这是你们同意的，公平交易——”

“Miles保证的是60%。这批货顶多40%。”

Crash眯起眼睛。“你们不是总吹牛说言而有信嘛，现在又中途压价？”

“头儿让我做主。”

“他也让你丢他的脸？”Crash说，趁对方一转眼的工夫扫视了一下半空的车库。他的人懒洋洋的，神气活现，心不在焉。

全副武装。

中间人耸了耸肩。

“我们的钱不能打水漂，就这样。”

“我们让你们的人验过货了，双方都有见证。我明白了，现在他不在。但他同意这个价，Miles也听见了。操，你以为你在干吗？就这么糟蹋你老大的名声？”

那个大块头大概就是肌肉发达，不是做生意的料。他的手在往枪那边摸，Crash和他手下能看见。其他人也看到了。

四下忽然静得可怕。Crash都能看见空气中飘着的灰尘。

“我说多少你就得拿多少——”中间人固执地说。

所有人连眼都没来得及眨，Crash就拔出了枪。他往下开了一枪，打中那人的膝盖。然后又是几枪。

其他人慢了半拍，还来得及举枪。

“你们都听见他说的了，”Crash大喊，安抚地举起手，“你们听见了，我们只想做完交易，拿钱走人——”

有个白痴想开枪射他，但糟糕的是动作慢得像个老头。

开枪，开枪，疯子似的破口大骂，继续开枪。

他生活的背景音乐。

Crash大笑着。他就是个笑话，没错。


	9. 拔刀

Crash斜眼看着。

“嚯，你是新来的。”

他的新上线盯着他，显然对他无动于衷。操他。Crash根本不想费劲去问他的名字，打听细节。没必要。现在这些人对他来说都是一回事。如果他们需要他，他们知道怎么控制他。

“那，这回你们想要什么？要信息？想让我去关照哪个人？” Crash摊开手。“问吧，要啥有啥。”

他的上线没答话，面无表情地喝着咖啡。

Crash什么也没喝。Crash点了薄煎饼和培根，还有早上这个时候饭馆能做的所有东西。像个有正常需要的人类似的吃着。

“那个几天前跟恶魔帮的交易——你了解什么情况？比铁军通常的交易地点靠近边界。好像搞砸了。”

Crash很失望。

“那帮小气鬼？没什么可报告的。没事。”

“……开玩笑？”

“拿毒品跟他们换现金，就这样。还没跟他们做过多少生意，但看着没什么诚意。他们没规矩。”

“其它细节呢？例如我们发现他们有几个人被射杀了。”

“没有。”Crash靠着椅子，拿一块培根剔牙。

“他们坏了道上的规矩。说话不算话，绝对没好果子吃。这套他们教过你吧？”

他上线的脸红得有趣。

“Rust，你是个混球，但看在上帝份上，告诉我下次会是什么时候。”

Crash耸耸肩。“我不知道他们搞砸了，那是他们的事，伙计。”

“不，我说的是交易——我们想要每次交易之前的细节，你知道是怎么运作的吗？”

“行啊，下次吧。”

上线翻了个白眼。Crash也翻了个白眼。

Crash出去到停车场点烟，他拍了拍口袋，看着他的上线给自己的上线打电话。他把打火机放哪儿了？啊，左边口袋。好。等等，他几乎想——

“——他都忘了！天，他肯定嗑药嗑糊涂了，或是抽了双倍的量。他都不记得我是谁了，才不过呃，三个月？妈的别笑——说不定毒品也影响了他的判断力——操，回去我们得想想办法，明白吗，我们得控制住他——”

Crash故意向空中吐了个烟圈。该死，他就擅长干这个。


	10. 看进我的嘴

窗外闪过几道金色的光带，他面前展开了一条长长的黄砖路⑦，那来自形同虚设的法律，由上千个无能的警察铺成。

与其寻求正义，不如让毒品侵蚀你的血管。

Crash睁开眼睛，又闭上。他又睁开眼睛。Ginger的车跟着一队破破烂烂的皮卡，在尘土飞扬的路上行驶。

你神经失常了⑧，兄弟。明摆着的。

你以为那些条子们马上就会睁开眼睛？

我已经厌倦了给瞎子引路。

“有烟吗？”Ginger说，（惊讶地）看着路。

Crash点了一根递给他，没忘自己先吸一大口。

“小气鬼，”Ginger嘟囔着，但使劲嘬着Crash的嘴刚吸过的地方。

“我们还没到吗？”Crash问，懒洋洋地靠着座位。“——我们还没到？还是——”

“老天，别以为你在恶魔帮那里大杀了一通，我就不会把你跟个贱货似的踢下车。”

但我就是个贱货。

“就问个简单问题。”

“你要有那个闲工夫，好好想想到边界以后怎么别捅娄子吧。那个帮可不像恶魔帮，没那么蠢，也没那么怂。”

“很好，”Crash气冲冲地说，想松松肩膀。他挺了挺胸，往后伸了伸肩膀，看见Ginger看着他，他也看着Ginger。看到Ginger脑子里转着念头。

干。

来吧。

“停个车。”Ginger粗声粗气地说。

Crash耸耸肩。“行。”好像我们不是在为一堆冰毒往南跑似的。把生意放一边，先来吹一发。

他们还没在路边停稳，Ginger就扯着Crash的外衣，Crash拉开Ginger的手，含糊地咕哝着按规矩来。

不出预料，Ginger的老二已经硬了，Crash只来得及把他的裤子扯开两条缝，就半跌到他的两腿当中。（天，他真的只能把Ginger的裤链扯坏才行。）然后Ginger抓住Crash的后脑，把他的嘴按在自己的勃起上。Crash还没来得及用嘴含住他，Ginger就想把Crash的脸往他胯下按，像个糟糕的毛片演员似的，而Crash的嘴被占满了，没法告诉Ginger口活不是这么干的。

忘恩负义。

 

*

 

他们到仓库的时候，Crash的嘴有擦伤，而Ginger的瞳孔简直大得看不见。来见他们的人显得很警惕，手不离枪。

如果那人觉得在他们的眼里看到了杀气，那绝不会错。

 

 

 

⑦ 黄砖路：yellow-bricked road，出自小说《绿野仙踪》(The Wizard of Oz)，比喻通向幸福的道路。  
⑧ Non compos mentis，拉丁语。


	11. 我不会回来

“二十到二十四小时之内吧。就在那里。”

“见鬼Rust，就这么个消息？我说想要消息可不止这么点——”

Crash喝了口咖啡，像喝水一样（见鬼它就是水），然后站起来。

“我他妈的就搞到这么点消息，杂种，”他干巴巴地说，把纸杯扔到已经满出来的垃圾筒里。选在路边碰头不怎么样，但至少他的上线准时到了，面红耳赤，满头是汗，怒火中烧。（大概刚从教堂或孩子的运动场或什么社交场合赶过来。Crash能想得出来：对不起亲爱的，有工作，我知道，那些混蛋，我知道，抱歉我得走了，对不起，对不起。）

“其它细节呢？”

“我知道的全告诉你了，好好干你的活，说不定在他们把我埋了之前你们还能赶到。不过不管怎么样伙计，你懂的，先填几张表，经费报告。这事可不能等。”

那个长着大众脸的人好像还想开口提问（他知道会是蠢问题），但Crash瞪了他一眼，让他闭了嘴，皱起眉。

过了五秒钟。

“听着，Rust——这次完了之后，他们要让你回来。”

Crash笑了。“随你怎么说，混蛋。”

“是真的。你该——休息一下了。”

Crash在路标上嗑掉烟灰。有些落到了那人的鞋上。哦。

“那会让我感觉好点？他们以前说过几次了。就在你接手之前（还有你那些健康燕麦棒什么的）。只要他们还用得上我，就会把我扔回去。”

他的上线显得很挫败。“这回是认真的，我们要停止这个项目。”

Crash翻了个白眼。“明白了——真的，让我有了点精神。”

那些杂种只有在想把他扔进另一个油锅的时候，才会想出如此厚颜无耻的谎话。

 

*

 

和以往一样，Crash又猜对了。

太糟糕了，那个白痴警察的口头激励对枪伤一点用也没有，像现在这样还不如死了——像沉船上的老鼠似的躲躲藏藏，拖着他的腿，努力给伤口止血，免得让血迹变成他死亡的标记。

那个帮派对交易失败的嗅觉很灵敏。他们应该想到的。那帮近亲繁殖的飞车党徒就是群乌合之众，完全不懂怎么做毒品生意，不会报价，只会骂大街。

在远离自己地盘的地方被诅咒，被辱骂，被枪击（后来就全是枪战），没有任何一方的支援，这工作干得可真值。

Crash能听见他的厄运正在响亮地走近，至少五双包铁的靴子。分散开，冷静认真地搜索这片区域。

还带着强烈的敌意。

Toro， Murton——都死了，或半死不活，他非常确定。那些白痴从来都运气差——他们站得离Ginger太近。Ginger也不知哪来的狗屎运，躲进一堆迷宫似的集装箱当中，留下Crash独自迎战。

那也没什么用。

Crash在一些机器设备后面（安全第一）找了个黑暗的地方，努力一边装弹一边止血。只要想想活着被那些人抓到，自杀也未必不是个好选择。

他拿着枪的手在发抖，沾满粘稠的血（很不幸是他自己的血）。装弹的声音比预料的响，即使如此他也并不惊奇，只是……必然。

你知道。从踏进死亡陷阱的第一步你就知道，事情会不可收拾。

他靠着墙，举起枪，顺着枪口的方向斜视着。至少在他冲出去的时候，能让这一切快点结束。（还能让他的脸和卵蛋保持完整。）

怎么，你想自杀？把剩下的生命都一笔勾销？

那你为什么还不动手？

有个人转过拐角过来了，几秒钟之内他就能看见Crash，他的头已经快转过来——

Crash一枪打中他的肩膀，然后打中胸口。

Crash很满意他干净利索地杀了个人，接着就被射中了肋部。天啊Crash，你输了一招，只是少转了下头，略一松神，就失去了最后一线生机，你没看见他们像一群猎犬似的在搜捕你，搜捕你——

他的呼吸变得短促轻浅，断断续续。Crash无法支持自己，瘫倒在地上。但那似乎很遥远，像是发生在别人身上。Crash像是在教堂外听着钟声，而不是在教堂里面。

Crash开始明白，现在他真的快要死了。

这是你希望的，混蛋。

Crash从没这么盼望警察到来。他的胸口发冷，从没感到这么虚弱。他的全身从没感到如此易碎。

他想他明白了恐惧到底意味着什么。

最可恶的是Crash知道他的感觉是人类的自然反应。他以前曾见过许多次。

现在你知道了。你是这些羊群中的一员。你如此痛恨的这些无助、黏人的生物中的一员——

你也是其中之一。

你也是其中之一，你认为自己活该。你曾想过，把自己从地球上抹掉是件好事。

但现在变了。

现在你觉得，这他妈的不公平。

现在枪声之外又响起了新的声音。喊声。警笛声，难道又是他的幻觉？

Crash看着他的血在地上漫开，流到了机器边缘，像一面旗帜。他的视野渐渐模糊。（SOS，混球，SOS。）

即使警察们把事情搞得一团糟，即使他们什么人都没抓到，即使Ginger又逃过一劫（忘恩负义的杂种），Crash还是告诉自己只要这次能挺过去，就能想办法应付。他要活下去。

操它的死亡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我不确定是不是达到目标了，不过我还是对这篇（的大部分）很满意，所以就这样了。（以后可能会重写）  
> 感谢各位的阅读。如果有任何问题，我会尽量在评论里解答。同样欢迎批评。
> 
> 题目来自radiohead的“knives out”。
> 
> 本文的灵感来自fragilelittleteacup的《破碎的愤怒，永无止息unending lease on hamstrung rage》


End file.
